This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Proportionally acting solenoids are known from camshaft adjustment devices of internal combustion engines, said solenoids having been developed to meet the special requirements of this application, for example the magnets described in DE 10238840 and DE 102007020092. Magnets which are fastened with a plug-in and turn movement are also known, for example the embodiment described by DE 102009020652.
Devices for installation by means of plug-in and turn movements are also known in general; they are also referred to as quarter-turn fastenings.